mlponyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow dash
Rainbow Dash é uma fêmea Pegasus e um dos principais personagens da My Little Pony Friendship is Magic . Ela é responsável por manter o tempo e limpar os céus em Ponyville . Como um grande fã de Os Wonderbolts , ela sonha em um dia se juntar seu grupo de vôo elite. Em sonic Rainboom , Raridade e Princesa Celestia ambos declaram que ela é a melhor panfleto em todas Equestria . Rainbow Dash tem um animal de estimação tartaruga chamado Tanque , a quem ela escolhe de Fluttershy animais oferecidos 's no episódio de maio o Melhor Pet Win! Ela representa o elemento de lealdade DESENVOLVIMENTO _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Lauren Faust se inspirou para criar Rainbow Dash por sua infância brinquedo G1 Pegasus pônei Firefly . 1 Rainbow Dash compartilha seu nome e esquema de cores com um pônei fashionista Terra de G3 e G3.5 , porém, Fausto deu-lhe a personalidade de seu favorito G1 pônei , Firefly. 2 Faust originalmente deu Rainbow Dash uma marca gracinha de dois raios azuis como Firefly do, que foi alterado para um único raio de três cores de largura, e depois para o projeto marca Cutie atual, uma nuvem, com um ligeiramente curvo raio de três cores. REPRESENTAÇÃO EM EQUESTRIA GIRLS _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Em My Little Pony Equestria Meninas , a versão humana do arco-íris é atleta residente da alta do Canterlot, sendo capitão de todas as equipes de esportes da escola. Ela costumava ser amigos com os homólogos humanos do principal seis, mas eles foram expulsos para além das maquinações de sol Shimmer . A pedido de Twilight Sparkle, Applejack revela a verdade, e eles reconciliar. Arco-íris diz Crepúsculo que ela só vai ajudá-la a se tornar a princesa da Queda formal se ela bate nela em uma partida de futebol, com o primeiro a fazer cinco gols vencedoras. Arco-íris facilmente ganha, mas ajuda Crepúsculo de qualquer maneira, dizendo que ela estava testando a sua determinação. Quando Crepúsculo invoca o poder do elemento de magia , os ganhos do arco-íris pônei orelhas e asas. After Sunset Shimmer é derrotado, arco-íris voa em torno da dança, pegando o Scootaloo humano e dar-lhe uma carona. Quando o portal para Equestria fecha após a saída de Crepúsculo, as asas do arco-íris e as orelhas pônei desaparecer. HISTORIA _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rainbow Dash tem um flashback em Jogos Pôneis Jogue para um evento em Cloudsdale onde ela é uma jovem potranca sem uma marca gracinha. Ela é acompanhada por um garanhão que tem semelhante juba cor de arco-íris e cauda como ela e um casaco azul semelhante, com uma marca de gracinha cor de arco-íris. Eles estão de pé no meio da multidão ouvindo um anúncio sobre onde os Jogos Equestria terá lugar. Quando traço ouve eles não vão ter lugar em Cloudsdale, ela grita em decepção Rainbow Dash menciona em Call of the Cutie que ela foi a primeira em sua classe para obter sua marca gracinha. Ela diz que as Cutie Mark Crusaders em O Cutie Mark Chronicles a história de como ela chegou a sua marca gracinha. Sua história se passa no campo de vôo de verão, onde ela defende Fluttershy a partir de um par de valentões, que se referem a Rainbow Dash como "Bater do arco-íris", que ela também é apelidado por Pico em Freio de Gossip . Um dos agressores já tem a sua marca linda, de onde Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy não. Ela desafia os dois valentões para uma corrida Pegasus voando, e no concurso que se seguiu, ela descobre sua paixão pela velocidade e para "ganhar", em suas palavras. Atravessar a pista de corrida, ela realiza seu primeiro Rainboom sonora, não só ganhando sua própria marca de gracinha , mas também definir inadvertidamente em movimento os eventos que poderiam causar Fluttershy e seus futuros amigos Ponyville para ganhar suas próprias marcas do cutie.